


Full Circle

by Imperfect_Sentence



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Sentence/pseuds/Imperfect_Sentence
Summary: Sakura doesn’t know where it started. She doesn’t know where it ends. All she knows is she's here with him now: in his house, on his sofa, his body hovering over hers.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Opened up my old computer and found this decade-old story. Don't know if anyone still reads Naruto fic but I decided to change the tense from second to third person and repost. Enjoy!

Sakura doesn't know where it started. She doesn't know where it ends. All she knows is she is here with him: in his house, on his sofa, his body hovering over hers.

Kakashi cradles her face, his other hand braced on the cushions by her side. His touch has her trembling and she knows he feels it. In all the time she's known him, he's never missed anything - not the sound of footsteps around their camps at night nor the hiss of kunai slicing through the air. That's probably why he's made it this far; why he's still with her now. He's smarter than the others - faster and stronger too. She should feel safe in his arms. But she doesn't.

He leans in closer as if to protest this thought and traces the calloused tip of his thumb across her lips before tucking a few strands of pink hair behind her ear. She can't hide from him now and their eyes meet: forest green on a mix of red and black. 

Sakura's blood ignites when he looks at her like that: his gaze dark and smouldering, the sharingan spinning like the inside of her head. Slowly, so slowly, she reaches up and curls her fingers around the edge of his mask, unable to stop her mind from drifting back to more innocent times when she would scheme and fight for the chance to see him exposed. She was so childish then, so wrapped up in stupid things like Sasuke's feelings for her and the size of her forehead. Kami, so much has changed. Sasuke has been gone for years now and Naruto... Well, Naruto is still searching.

The feel of Kakashi's hand beneath her t-shirt, palming her lace-clad breast, drags Sakura back to the present, and she pulls his mask done all the way and lets it dangle beneath his chin. He's beautiful, so beautiful, but as his breath ghosts across her neck, he tells her she's the beautiful one. 

He leans in to kiss her and she opens her mouth, their tongues tangling. It's a strange sensation, she thinks, kissing this man, her ex-sensei. His lips are soft but not smooth. They're chapped but that's OK because there's nothing wonderful in this. It's just him and her, her and him - two messed up people, searching each other for things they'll never find. 

Kakashi pulls down the lace of her bra and grazes a thumb over her nipple, gently pinching before burying his face in her neck. There's a spot just below her earlobe that fascinates him and he sucks at it gently, taking care not to leave any marks. The gesture is so typical of him - he's always been careful with her. At first she thought it was because she was once his student and he didn't want anyone to find out, but now she knows better. The dynamics of their relationship have never concerned him. Deep down, he's just afraid to break her anymore than she's already been broken.

Sakura has failed at many things in her life, but she's never failed at this. She knows how to please this man, to give him pleasure, and as he presses their hips together, she thrusts up at him in a way she knows he loves. She's rewarded with a ragged groan from him, and his hand snakes down between them. He runs circles over the seam of her panties before pressing his finger against the bundle of nerves beneath.

Sakura moans incoherently and rocks against his head, seeking friction. Heat is pooling in her stomach, a spring coiling tight in her core, but it's not enough. Kakashi senses this and pulls the fabric aside just enough to run his finger across her weeping slit. His touch is infinitely soft, but her sensitised nerve endings could never have missed it. She jerks upwards and the length digit slides into her heat.

Sakura moans, louder this time, and Kakashi moves his finger once, twice, before withdrawing it all together. She hisses at the loss but the sight him lifting his finger to his lips is enough to set her on fire. He slips the digit into his mouth and she sees her essence combining with his saliva. The look on his face would suggest he's sampling ambrosia but she won't believe it. She's not good enough for him. She's not good enough for anyone. All she ever does is get in the way...

Kakashi pulls his finger from his mouth with a wet 'pop' before swooping in to kiss her once again. Sakura tastes herself on his tongue and the flavour is same as always: non-descript musk. Kakashi, however, disagrees, whispering in her ear that she tastes: "Sweet. Oh god, Sakura, you taste so sweet." His hips shift then and she can feel his hardness beneath the fabric of his pants, pressing into her thigh, long and thick as ever. 

Sakura wraps her legs around his waist and rubs herself against him. Kakashi's length connects with her heat and they both groan at the feeling. Things are moving faster now, and before long, her shirt and bra are halfway across the room. Kakashi's shirt follows suit as do his pants and Sakura gets a glimpse of the scars on his chest before he thrusts at her again - nothing between them but the lace of her panties. In a moment, they are gone too but rather than sink into her as others are want to do, he scoots down and grabs a hold of her calves, his thumbs tracing circles on her ankles. He spreads them apart and wastes no time pressing kisses to her inner thighs, the top of her mound. She shudders as his breath washes over the centre of her, the coolness only bolstering the fire within. 

A long moment passes and she knows he's staring. He's drinking her in. Engulfing her. She feels incredibly exposed. But then, she feels his tongue and everything drifts away. All the hurt, all the pain. There is only pleasure.

He runs his tongue along her slit and dips inside once, twice, before drawing back to concentrate on her clit - licking and flicking and sucking like its the finest candy he's ever tasted. She hisses in pleasure and nearly cries out when he adds his finger to the mix once again, sliding in as deep as he can before adding another and curling both inside her into that spot that drives her crazy. She feels as if she's about to explode and knows he's right there with her. He's rubbing himself against the cushions, his hips bucking in an effort to relieve himself.

"Please," she whimpers. It's the first word she's spoken all night. Sometimes when she visits she doesn't say anything at all. But that's OK. He understands, even if she doesn't understand herself. 

Kissing her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her neck, Kakashi crawls up her body and positions himself at her entrance. The tip of him is hot and hard but at always, he pauses for a moment to ask if she wants this. Sakura doesn't bother to answer. She pushes her hips flush against his sheathing his length in one movement and he hisses through his teeth: "Fuck, Sakura... So tight. So fucking wet." He pulls out nearly all the way and slams back into the hilt. She moans loudly: this is her favourite part. She feels so full with him inside. There's no room for emptiness.

Grasping his hair, she angles her hips as he picks up the pace. She meets him thrust for thrust and his chest reverberates as he growls in her ear. The sound combined with the thundering of her heart is all she can hear, and the spring inside her coils tighter and tighter, and she's close, so close, and his hand is reaching down between them through her moist pink curls to where they are joined. His fingers stroke her clit in fast circles and she's catapulted over the edge, wailing into his shoulder as her walls clamp hard around him. Another few thrusts and he follows her over, her name a mantra in her ear: "Oh Sakura, Sakura..."

It's only an ingrained sense of chivalry that keeps him from collapsing on top of her as their shuddering subsides. He kisses her forehead and gently pulls out, rolling to the back of the sofa and pulling her into him. Sakura likes this bit too - lying in his arms - but it's not too long before she feels she has to leave. He's doing her a favour, giving her this. And this is his house. She doesn't like to overstay her welcome.

Untangling her limbs from his, Sakura tries to stand but Kakashi grabs her wrist. He strokes the tender flesh there and gazes up at her, a few silver hairs plastered above his sleepy eyes. 

"Stay," he says, but she shakes her head. It's better this way. Or at least she tells herself.

He lets her go and she gathers her things, quickly redressing. She's just about to open the door when his hand settles on her shoulder. She opens her mouth to protest but he cuts her off. 

"Don't," he says, "Just let me finish... I love you, OK? I know you don't believe me but I do."

Tears prick her eyes as he says this and she curses herself for the millionth time for letting him get involved. He can't help her. No one can. She can only hurt him. She can only turn him into a replica for himself. 

"Goodbye." She pulls away from him and walks outside without looking back. 

His voice wafts over her shoulder. "I'm always here." She knows. That's the problem.

She doesn't know where it started. She doesn't know where it ends. All she knows is she's hurting. And if he's here, she'll keep coming back.


End file.
